Growing Love, Serious Humor
by Ms.EdwardCullen1918
Summary: Gabriel and Cecily love story from training to dating... I do not own these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare author of The Infernal Devices. Please review and comment, your comments are my inspiration to keep on writing- Is it me or did that sound really cheesy? Anyway I will try to write as much as possible and post a new chapter around every 3 days if not very week.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, this is a fan fiction based on The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare

Cecily POV

I feel like giving up, Will won't budge and I am falling in love with the shadow world. Well not just the shadow world… My brothers arch nemesis and I can't help the feeling of wanting to put my hands through his dark black… No no no I need to convince Will to see mom and dad, we need to go back home I can't get attached to anyone but my brother. My extremely sarcastic annoying stubborn brother, with his weird songs and head as hard as a rock.

" Um hello " I heard a deep muscular voice say. I nearly tripped over my skirts falling over the chair and failing to grasp onto the edge of the table, but then I felt his arms wound themselves around me, one supporting my back and another around my waist. I had never felt more secure in that moment and yet… " do you normally walk in on young innocent girls in their bedrooms without announcing your presence and simply say "Hello" in a deep mysterious voice?" "Ummm no" he said timidly. "The tone your using isn't very convincing " I said questioningly yet sarcastically, testing the waters… "No I mean of course not, not intentionally, uhhh" he said in a rapid, worried way lost trying to put his thoughts into words. I noticed he did that a lot, lost his patience with words jumping from one thought to the next. That was one of the main differences between him and Gideon, Gideon his older brother his words steady and wise, and Gabriel so many thoughts to be said, without words to describe them, but when he found the words he could sound so arrogantly sure and some how naive. "Not intentionally you say, so as you strolled down to you room which by the way is on the opposite side of the Institute you just tripped and your hand touched the doorknob just in time for you to find the word Hello" I said sarcastically. " Must you make life so complicated" he said tiredly. "Must you" I said in a whisper. Just then I realized his arms were still wrapped around me. His hands were warm compared to the cold of London in the winter, I shivered at their warmth, but his hands remained steady. Slowly he helped me up and brought his hands back to his sides. I immediantly felt empty as if a crucial part of me had been removed , I tried to hide my disappointment. " I came to ask you something" he said lightly and questioningly. " Go on " I said doubtfully. " Would you like to train with me tomorrow" he said rocking back and forth on his heels folding his hand together in front of him, he almost looked… childish. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, waited about fifteen seconds to answer basically to pretend I needed to think about my answer, which I probably did. But in that moment staring into those emerald eyes all I could think was " Yes". After that he just smiled that smile that completely transformed his face and said his goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cecily POV

I woke up sweating, having dreamt about Will leaving us those many years ago, remembering how my parents tortured themselves, how I believed for a while he was dead… I quickly dismissed the thought, Will had left to find Tessa all alone, while his parabatai was dieing. I didn't know how we would tell him, I'd imagine he'd feel it? I was worried out of my mind, but Will is strong that is one of the many things I noticed when I saw him for the first time. I remember how small and easy to bother he was when we were kids both mentally and physically, one of those still remain true. I got out of bed, and quickly called Sofie for her to set up a bath. As soon as Sofie got to my roomI asked her how Jem was doing, not well she said, and hastily changed topics and began setting up my bath. As soon as my body was submerged in the water I felt relief, I stayed in the bath for what I felt was nothing, but Sofie described it as an extremely long time. Sofie offered to help me brush my hair and dress, but I told her all I needed was gear, and I could do my own hair.

In gear I felt free like I was meant to wear it all my life. I had put my hair in a braid that turned into a tight bun, mother had taught me, she said even if we did not have much money, a lady must always look her best. I saw the door of the training room open and walked up to the door, laying my head against it. The first thing I noticed was him… his dark hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He was wearing tight gear pants and white shirt that stuck to his muscles like another layer of skin. I could see his runes through it, all those beautiful angelic symbols, that made this beautiful boy who he was, a shadowhunter. My eyes worked there way to his long arms enclosed in toned muscle, from years of training to become more agile, physically skilled, and mentally powerful. "Hello" I said in a mysterious vice mimicking his tone last night when he came to my room. " Very funny " he said, not in an annoyed voice as ones friend would say but more in a joking timid way. "Well then shall we begin" I said challengingly, "We shall" he said returning my challenge with gleaming emerald eyes. We started of light with knife throwing, then flips, then blade control, and finally hand combat. "Don't go easy on me now Lightwood" I said steadily prepared."Wouldn't dream of it Herondale" he said quite surely. We shook hands, a touch that would normally be inappropriate, but not for shadowhunters. Then it was on I went for his abdomen, he flipped back and went for my legs, until we were moving to fast and in unison I didn't know what was happening or was winning. Until I had him pinned to the floor my legs straddling his waist, my hair had gotten loose and was enclosing us within its dark walls. "I win" I said with a devilish grin. Just then he flipped us over so he was over me and smiled "Are you ticklish?" he asked with the most childish tone I had ever heard him use. Without giving me a chance to answer he began tickling me, and I am actually quite ticklish. Will used to tickle me when he was loosing a fight as a child. "Gabriel, please, stop" I said laughing between each word, and squirming too. "Say I win" he said laughing and smiling and just happily. "You win" I said out of breath with laughter. He stopped and stared down at me, our breaths slowly reaching their normal pace, and his smile became a look of longing. "I like when you use my christian name, Cecy" he said softly. "Then I shall use it more often". "I would_ I cut him of pulling his face closer to mine and putting my lips over his. At first he was stiff, but soon he found unison with my lips. He picked me up swiftly, wrapping his hands lightly around my waist getting lost in the kiss, our tongues melting together. My hand wounding themselves in his soft thick hair, pulling at it, making him groan lightly. Suddenly the kiss became erratic his grasp tightened, his arms pulling me closer, my legs wrapping around his waist, my hands sliding all over his back and shoulders. Just then the training room door opened, with a frantic Charlotte, out of breath saying that the moment we had all been dreading was here. Gabriel and me stood up hastily, looked at each other quickly then away and in unison said "Jem".


End file.
